Grandchildren?
Grandchildren? is the 18th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It is the 40th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Squidward inherits some grandchildren. Now, he and Sandy are left to raise these grandchildren. But is it suitable for these children to be raised in a retirement home? Story mysterious man knocks on SpongeBob's room door at the retirement home SpongeBob: (answers) Hello! Man: Are you Squidward Tentacles? SpongeBob: I wish. Man: What? SpongeBob: Nothing. (turns around) Squidward! It's for you! Squidward: What do you want, SpongeBob!? Man: Are you Squidward Tentacles? Squidward: Unfortunately. Man: What? Squidward: Nothing. Man: Anyway, you've inherited these: opens a box, three squid children pop out Tall Boy: Hello! I'm Yakko! Shorter Boy: I'm Wakko! Little Girl: And I'm Dot! Together: And we're your new grandchildren!!!! Squidward: Grandchildren? Man: Don't shoot the messanger, bro- Squidward: (shoots him) Yakko: Tisk, tisk, so violent, Grandpa! Squidward: I'm not your grandpa! And are you three supposed to be a parody of Animaniacs? Yakko: Basically. Wakko: We're squid-versions of the Animaniacs. Dot: Aren't I cute? Squidward: NO! And how'd I get stuck with y'all? Yakko: Well, everyone else in the family tree commited suicide when we moved in with them. Wakko: You're the last survivor, Grandpa! Aren't you excited! Squidward: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Dot: (to the audience) He won't last a day. enters the room Yakko & Wakko: Hellooooooooooooo, Nurse!!!!!!!!!!! Sandy: Excuse me? Squidward: Back off her, fools! That's mah girl! Yakko: Your girl? Wakko: That means she's our grandma! Dot: Hooray! Squidward: Whaaaaat?????????? Sandy: Aww, they're so cute! Dot: Told ya I was cute, Grandpa! Squidward: (becoming furious) You can't stay here!!!!!!! Yakko: (sniff) Why not? Squidward: Because, I live in a RETIREMENT HOME!!!!! Wakko: So? Dot: We have no where else to stay. Squidward: Ever heard of an ORPHANAGE???? Yakko: (sniff) You're cold, Grandpa. So cold. Sandy: (smacks Squidward) You should be ashamed of yourself, Squidward. Treating these children so horribly. They're OUR grandkids, and it's up to us to raise them! Squidward: But....but.... Sandy: No buts! Yakko: Hahah! (sticks his tongue out at Squidward) Squidward: Grrrr....fine, but if they cause an incident, just ONE incident, they're OUT of here! 5 MINUTES LATER Dingleberry is walking through the hallway Dot: (jumps out in front of him) Helloooooooooooooo, BOY NURSE!!!!!! Charles: AHHHH!!!!! (dies of a heart attack) cuts back to Squidward's room Squidward: Okay, they're OUTTA HERE!!! Dot: But- Squidward: You killed somebody! Yakko: Come on, give us another chance... Squidward: NO! You three are GONE! G-O-N-E, GONE! Sandy: (hits him on the head with a rolling pin) It's not your choice, it's mine! And I say they're staying! Squidward: But- Sandy: No buts!!!! Squidward: (grunt) Yes, Dear. cuts to the living room Wakko: (playing video games) Haha, you're pretty good, Plankton! Plankton: Being an evil genius helps! is hanging from the ceiling fan Yakko: Woo-hoo! (lets go, flies across the room] WEEEEEEE!!!!!! Squidward: Yakko, stop it! Dot: (approaching Krabs) Hello, Boy Nurse. Krabs: Heh-heh...... hello? Dot: You look sexy, Mr. Kabs. Patrick: DO I LOOK SEXY????? Dot: …..no. Patrick: Awww, man. jumps on Squidward's back Yakko: Yee-haw, ride 'em, cowboy! Squidward: (throws Yakko off) ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! storms over to Sandy Squidward: These three “grandchildren” are driving me CRAZY! I can't stand ONE more minute with these lunatics! One of us has got to go! You here me? Either get rid of those kids, or get rid of ME!!!! cuts to outside the retirement home Squidward: (exits with a suitcase in his hand) Well, she made up her mind. (walks down the street) Iris-out Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:2015